


День независимости

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Rivalry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Даже между друзьями бывают разногласия, которые нужно решить раз и навсегда.





	День независимости

Это началось с ужина в честь Четвёртого июля, когда оказалось, что в Куала-Лумпуре Ньют купил тот браслет не матери, а Тине. Он сказал тогда, что «может быть подарит маме», и отвёл глаза. Можно было догадаться, но Криденс не догадался.  
  
Глупо было злиться на Ньюта за то, что он-то додумался до подарка…  
  
Нет, всё началось не с Четвёртого Июля, а гораздо раньше.   
  
Со случайной встречи в Париже, когда они решили путешествовать вместе и выяснилось, что Ньют пишет Тине письма. Криденс ещё не задумывался о чувствах, он лишь обрадовался заветному адресу. Одна возможность поговорить с Тиной делала его счастливым.   
  
Она всегда отвечала! Это было волшебство, — такое же настоящее, как то, которому учил его Ньют.   
  
Она писала: «Дорогой Криденс» — и его сердце таяло. Никто никогда так не обращался к нему!  
  
«Дорогой Криденс», — шептал он, оставаясь в одиночестве, пробуя слова на вкус, пытаясь вспомнить голос Тины.   
  
Он даже сам себе не признавался в том, что влюблён. Разве такой девушке, да хоть какой-нибудь девушке, а уж тем более волшебнице, нужен глупый, нелепый, неуклюжий Криденс Бэрбоун, который едва-едва справляется с простыми заклинаниями?  
  
Теперь он одевался в костюмы по размеру, и его отросшие волосы начали легкомысленно виться, но подходя к зеркалу, он каждый раз с унынием заключал, что ни сутулость, ни мрачный, тяжёлый взгляд, ни слишком большой нос никуда не делись.  
  
Носа он начал стесняться недавно, когда занялся выискиванием новых недостатков. Раньше он относился к этому проще, — считал себя одним большим недостатком, — но путешествие с Ньютом многое изменило.  
  
Тина прислала им карточку, колдографию безо всякого романтического подтекста: она, её сестра и какой-то жизнерадостный полный мужчина счастливо махали в объектив. Ньют рассказал Криденсу обо всех, — о том, что происходило, пока тот страдал и ждал освобождения. Криденс делал вид, что ему интересно слушать про Якоба и Куини, но спрашивал, конечно, про Тину.  
  
Какая она? Что ей нравится? Всегда ли она жила в Нью-Йорке? У Ньюта на эти вопросы было неожиданно мало ответов.  
  
— Какая она? О, она очень хороший человек, но немного… слишком старается.  
  
Криденс подумал, что такой девушке не нужно стараться вообще, она ведь и так идеальна, но он промолчал. Милое, доброе лицо, мягкие руки, красивые глаза, приятный запах… неужели никто не видит, что она — самая-самая? Неужели никто не видит, какая она храбрая? Единственная, кто не побоялся защитить его от матери. Кто захотел его защитить.  
  
— Что она любит… Я не уверен. Ей точно нравится порядок: когда всё правильно и когда никто не нарушает закон. Как думаешь, мы должны привезти ей какой-нибудь сувенир? Я собирался подарить книгу…  
  
Криденс и тут промолчал. У него не было денег на подарок, а просить у Ньюта… Одна мысль об этом вызывала стыд и ужас.   
  
Он любил Ньюта. Полюбил сразу, и по-собачьи привязался к нему. Признаться себе в этом было проще, чем в чувствах к Тине, ведь Ньют был мужчиной, а мужчины, в представлении Криденса, не могли вызывать друг у друга никаких неудобных и греховных чувств.  
  
Ньют был как старший брат, о котором он всегда мечтал: добрый, понимающий, всегда готовый прийти на помощь и защитить. Путешествовать с ним было небезопасно, иногда страшно, но быть рядом — всегда спокойно, ведь такой старший брат никогда не бросит и не станет осуждать.   
  
Они много беседовали по ночам, когда не спалось. Иногда — лёжа на траве под звёздами, иногда — прижавшись друг к другу и согреваясь магией в иглу на горном леднике. Ньют рад был возможности поговорить с тем, кто слушает, и много рассказывал о магии, о животных, о тяжёлом труде магозоологов. Но, к вящему сожалению Криденса, вскоре обнаружилось, что о нравах волшебников, о том, какие мужчины нравятся ведьмам, о том, как себя нужно вести и одеваться чтобы понравиться, он не знал.  
  
— Зачем тебе всем нравиться? Это просто невозможно, — сказал Ньют однажды, штопая рубашку. Они решили в тот вечер привести себя в порядок перед возвращением в Англию.  
  
Криденс, без магии стиравший в тазу свой немудрящий гардероб, покраснел и только ниже опустил голову, по локоть зарывшись в мыльную пену. Он охотно спрятал бы в пене и пылающее лицо, да только таз был слишком мелок.  
  
— Я… никогда никому не нравился. Мне хотелось бы почувстовать, как это. Когда на тебя смотрит де… кто-нибудь, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Но ты нравишься мне. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Ты храбрый и добрый. И умный. И… мм… красивый.  
  
— Я не добрый.  
  
— Скажи это Дугалу, который спал с тобой в обнимку, когда болел. Ты его не прогнал. Немногие люди согласны идти на жертвы ради кого-то, особенно ради зверей.  
  
— Это… это не то. — Криденс не знал, как объяснить, ему было слишком стыдно. Когда-то он мечтал, что поможет мистеру Грейвзу и все волшебники полюбят его за это, станут его новой семьёй, а там, может быть, найдётся и его настоящая семья, ведь все узнают о его храбром поступке. Обещания оказались ложью, но надежда всё не умирала.  
  
— Это тоже важно. Тебе нужно найти что-то своё и держаться этого. Это не очень помогает понравиться людям, но те, кто поймёт… обычно их мало, но они стоят десятков. Например…  
  
— Тина, — пробормотал Криденс, не сдержавшись.  
  
— Да. — Ньют порозовел под загаром и серьёзно кивнул. — Например, Тина. Конечно она.  
  
Криденсу стоило догадаться в тот момент. Но он не догадался.  
  


***

  
Они вернулись в Нью-Йорк летом.  
  
Впрочем, Криденсу всё равно было, какое время года за окном — он отсиживался то в чемодане, то в маленькой квартирке сестёр Голдштейн и даже не выглядывал наружу, — каждая улица оживляла неприятные воспоминания.  
  
Куини научила его готовить с помощью магии и нашла в шкафу старые школьные учебники; Тину он видел редко, и это угнетало его. Он знал, что Тина — что-то вроде полицейского, хоть и девушка. Ему больно было видеть, каким усталым становится её милое лицо в конце тяжёлого дня. Он заваривал ей чай, придвигал кресло к светящему, но не греющему камину, и каждый раз она благодарила его с весёлым удивлением, окрыляющим и убийственным одновременно.  
  
— Как прошёл день? — спрашивала Тина чуть бодрее, чем нужно, и Криденс начинал лихорадочно вспоминать, чем же занимался, но не мог выискать ничего интересного. Он запинался, рассказывал о какой-нибудь ерунде и замолкал, уничтоженный. В своей униженности он ни разу не подумал о том, чтобы спросить, как прошёл её день.  
  
Ньют был далёк от таких проблем. Чаще всего они с Тиной спорили. И смеялись. Иногда она делала вид, что сердится на него, иногда он делал вид, что верит.  
  
Криденс не понимал извилистого пути их дружбы, но их мелкие разногласия давали ему эгоистичную надежду.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не сердись на него, — однажды сказал он ей, после того как Тина в очередной раз отчитала Ньюта. Сказал, надеясь, что она всё-таки сердится.  
  
— Я почти перестала. Почти. — Тина вздохнула. — Но он сам говорил мне, что хочет пойти в кино, и сам же опоздал. На час!  
  
Криденс уныло кивнул.  
  
— Мы могли бы… — начал он и замолчал в ужасе. — Я был только один раз…  
  
— Ты хочешь в кино? Отлично, я могу тебя сводить. Уж ты-то гораздо пунктуальнее.   
  
Это было не то приглашение, на которое Криденс рассчитывал. Он собирался пригласить Тину сам, а получилось, будто его выведут погулять, как ребёнка или собаку.   
  
Но это было хоть что-то.  
  
— Только если ты правда хочешь. Я могу побыть дома, это ничего.  
  
— Криденс, мы же волнуемся. Ты отказываешься выходить, и я, кажется, понимаю, почему, но иногда нужно встречаться со своими страхами, чтобы от них избавиться.  
  
— Мне не страшно. Мне стыдно. Будто все знают, что я сделал.  
  
— Никто не знает, никто ничего не помнит. — Тина сняла пушинку с его тёмного завитка, неподвластного бриолину. — Правда, есть один человек, который хочет с тобой встретиться. Если ты, конечно, согласишься. Он очень хочет, и тебе это тоже будет полезно.  
  
— Кто? — Криденс замер, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся быстрее и оттого что Тина так близко, и от её неожиданного прикосновения, и того, что есть, оказывается, тот, кто помнит.  
  
— Мистер Грейвз. Настоящий.  
  
Волнение превратилось в захлёстывающую панику.  
  
— Нет! Нет… я не могу!  
  
— Я так и думала, что ты откажешься. Ничего, я передам ему, что ты пока не готов. Я понимаю, как это может быть страшно.   
  
Она была такой доброй, такой сочувствующей, что он чуть не застонал от невыносимого стыда. Трус. Тина считала его трусом. И была права.  
  
— Не надо… — прошептал он, лихорадочно пытаясь исправить положение. — Лучше я с ним встречусь. Я не боюсь.  
  
— Пойти с тобой?  
  
— Нет. — Он собрал всё своё мужество и даже вздёрнул подбородок повыше. — Я должен поговорить с ним один. Как мужчина с мужчиной.  
  
Тина взглянула на него со знакомым удивлённым весельем и чуть не прыснула.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Как мужчина с мужчиной. Только причешись как следует, ты теперь вечно растрёпанный, как Ньют.  
  


***

  
Криденс боялся этой встречи так сильно, что едва добрёл до ресторана. Он останавливался на каждом перекрёстке, возле каждой витрины и афишной тумбы, оттягивая жуткую минуту, и шёл вперёд только потому, что знал: каждый шаг делает его чуть меньшим трусом. Для Тины.  
  
Теперь ему будет что рассказать о том, как прошёл день. Он познакомится с важным для неё человеком, даже если ему самому это не принесёт радости.   
  
О себе он старался в этот момент не думать: в этих мыслях не было ничего героического.  
  
Криденс не задумывался даже, чего именно боится, и не сразу отыскал мистера Грейвза в полутёмном зале ресторана. Подсознательно он ожидал увидеть знакомое чёрное пальто, но не сообразил, что давно наступило лето.  
  
Настоящий мистер Грейвз в белоснежной рубашке, светло-сером жилете и галстуке цвета грозового неба сидел за столиком у окна с чашкой кофе, просматривая содержимое какой-то папки. Он курил сигарету в коротком мундштуке, и это окончательно выбило Криденса из колеи. Но тут же немного успокоило. От фальшивого «мистера Грейвза» даже не пахло табаком.  
  
Фальшивый мистер Грейвз никогда не пожимал ему руку. Не предлагал встречаться в солидном ресторане.   
  
У него был не такой странный взгляд: то печальный, то холодный.  
  
Настоящий мистер Грейвз даже говорил иначе: коротко и сухо, совсем не вкрадчиво.  
  
— Стейк из тунца, бокал верментино и шоколадное мороженое для молодого человека, — бросил он почтительно склонившемуся официанту. — Мне повторите кофе.  
  
— Но… — Криденс, усевшийся было напротив, заёрзал. Он не планировал есть, не смог даже нормально позавтракать, и место было слишком дорогое…  
  
— Что такое? — Мистер Грейвз бросил на него испытующий взгляд. — Тина сказала, что ты любишь рыбу и сладкое. И практически не пьёшь. Это не так?  
  
— Я… да, но у меня нет… — Криденс покосился на официанта, сгорая со стыда и проклиная себя за косноязычие. Он ненавидел свою бедность, и признаваться в ней было мучением. Но мистер Грейвз понял.  
  
— Не страшно, любой может забыть кошелёк. Я угощаю. Это, разумеется, не искупает моей вины.  
  
— Вы ни в чём не виноваты. — Криденсу стоило огромного труда не отводить взгляд. — Это же были не вы.  
  
— Вот именно. — Грейвз сбил пепел с сигареты. Его глаза сделались совсем тёмными, чёрными. — Меня там не было, я не выполнил свой долг перед страной. Если б Гриндевальд получил твои силы, случилась бы катастрофа.  
  
— Он не знал, что я обскур. Никто не знал. И я не думал, что он ищет именно это… — Криденс спохватился, почувствовав, что скажет сейчас что-то не то. — В общем, вам не нужно передо мной извиняться. И за обед… я отдам.  
  
— Не глупи, — приказал Грейвз. — Это вежливость, научись её принимать.  
  
— Но я не заслуживаю этого. И ваших извинений тоже. Я никто…  
  
— Ты часть магического мира, который я присягнул защищать. Это важно. За то, что для тебя важно, нужно сражаться до конца.   
  
Эти слова особенно запали Криденсу в душу. Ему нравилось их звучание, такое же красивое и гордое, как настоящий мистер Грейвз. Такое же мужественное.   
  
Ему нравилось, что этот незнакомый человек ничего не требует от него и не пытается набиваться в друзья. Не презирает, и даже, кажется, хочет познакомиться ближе.   
  
Его симпатия к мистеру Грейвзу вернулась. Не то слепое и смутное поклонение, смешанное со страхом, а интерес и уважение. Он хотел когда-нибудь стать таким же или тайком украсть хоть что-нибудь: походку, взгляд, уверенность. Мужественность, такую естественную и потому великолепную.   
  
Они встречались ещё несколько раз, и постепенно их разговоры начали напоминать нормальную беседу, а не допрос. В конце концов, во время прогулки по Центральному парку, Криденс не выдержал и, ужасно конфузясь, еле слышно рассказал ему про Тину, про опасения насчёт Ньюта (конечно, не называя имён). Мистер Грейвз выслушал его историю серьёзно, но под конец лёгкая улыбка всё-таки тронула его губы.  
  
— Когда я учился в Ильверморни, мы разрешали такие ситуации просто — дуэлями.  
  
— Дуэлями? Как на Диком Западе?  
  
— Почти. Магические дуэли старше, более куртуазные. Правил не так уж много: сначала вызов соперника…  
  
Криденс внимательно слушал и запоминал, а позже, роясь в учебниках сестёр Голдштейн, нашёл тоненькую истрёпанную книжечку — дуэльный кодекс, и прочёл её просто из интереса.   
  
Он не думал тогда о том, что сможет подойти к Ньюту и вызвать его не дрожа, не запинаясь. Глядя прямо в глаза.  
  
Всё началось с изумрудного браслета и Дня независимости. Вернее, всё закончилось ими, они стали последней каплей.  
  
Ньют краснел, вручая подарок, Тина краснела принимая, и в маленькой гостиной, украшенной к празднику, было ужасно душно — невыносимо оставаться, но и уйти нельзя.  
  
Криденс, помогавший (скорее, мешавший) Куини с яблочным пирогом, стиснул тарелку так сильно, что она едва не раскололась.   
  
Он не знал, не ожидал, даже не думал… но должен был догадаться, что всё так. Сердце ведь всегда подсказывало ему не говорить с Ньютом о Тине. И не зря.   
  
За ужином он сидел оглушённый, и на попытки Куини его разговорить отвечал односложно. Ещё не оформившаяся мысль владела им, управляла его движениями как кукловод, и чем дольше он смотрел на Тину, сидевшую напротив, — Тину в блестящем чёрном платье с открытыми плечами, Тину с помадой на губах, непривычно накрашенную так, что глаза казались больше и темнее, — тем сильнее закипала ярость.  
  
Он догнал Ньюта в чемодане, обошёл его, загораживая путь.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — безмятежно спросил Ньют. Он был всем доволен. В его жизни всё шло прекрасно.  
  
— Да. Я вызываю тебя на дуэль.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь потренироваться? Хорошо, давай завтра утром, я как раз…  
  
— Нет, ты не понял. — Криденс съёжился, глядя на него исподлобья. В ушах шумело, его трясло. — Дуэль. Мы должны решить… это.  
  
— Решить что?  
  
— Тина, — выдохнул Криденс, и почему-то ему стало легче. — Она для меня очень важна. За то, что важно, надо сражаться до конца. Если тебе всё равно, лучше уступи. Пожалуйста.  
  
Ньют посерьёзнел.  
  
— Мне не всё равно, — просто сказал он. — Но я сильнее и опытнее тебя, это будет не дуэль.  
  
Криденс стиснул кулаки. Он знал, что Ньют не пытается его унизить, а просто говорит правду.  
  
— Ничего, я справлюсь. Вы все считаете меня ребёнком, но я помню, чему ты меня учил. Я докажу, что не ребёнок.  
  
— Я не хочу с тобой драться, ты мой друг. — Ньют неловко коснулся его плеча и тут же спрятал руку за спину. — Но если я откажусь, ты подумаешь, что я тебя не уважаю, а это не так. Послезавтра, хорошо? Нужно ещё найти секундантов.  
  
— Послезавтра. — Криденс постарался отогнать внезапный стыд и вину. — В Центральном парке. Там есть места, куда почти никто не ходит, я покажу…  
  
— Хорошо. — Ньют кивнул, погрустнев. — Пожалуйста, не обижайся на меня.  
  
— Я не обижаюсь. — Он обижался, но ни за что не признался бы Ньюту. — Просто мы должны решить это раз и навсегда, как мужчины.  
  
— Как мужчины? Не очень понимаю, что это значит. Мы не обязаны быть агрессивными только потому что мы мужчины.  
  
Криденс промолчал. Всё казалось ему подлым и нечестным: то, что Ньют так легко сходится с Тиной и ничего не боится, то, что он не уступает, то, что им все-таки придётся драться, и, может быть, после этого они больше не смогут быть друзьями.   
  
Он поднялся наверх в смятении и вылил в чашку вино, оставшееся после ужина.  
  
Тина сидела у камина в пижаме и халате, читая какую-то книгу. Браслет лежал на каминной полке, там, где она могла его видеть.  
  
— Не спится? — спросила она весело.  
  
— Нет, ничего… я уже иду. — Криденс залпом опрокинул чашку и чуть не задохнулся от вина и от внезапной храбрости. — Ты очень красивая. Сегодня. И всегда.  
  
Тина удивлённо рассмеялась.  
  
— Правда? Ну спасибо. Лучшей не пей больше и иди спать, хорошо?   
  
Она снова отослала его как мальчишку, но ему было уже всё равно.  
  


***

  
Он попросил Куини стать его секундантом, потому что просить мистера Грейвза не осмелился. Разве такой серьёзный, занятой человек стал бы тратить время на ерундовые и эгоистичные просьбы? Криденс не решился проверять.  
  
Куини согласилась немедленно, и в день дуэли явилась на условленное место в элегантном синем платье и с большой корзиной для пикника.  
  
— Не смотри так, дорогой, я знаю, что это серьёзно! Просто я подумала что после дуэли вы устанете и вам захочется перекусить, — ответила она на отчаянные мысли Криденса. — Хочешь сэндвич с индейкой?  
  
Ньют, которого не видно было с самого утра, тоже пришёл не один. За ним, перекинув через руку пиджак, шествовал последний человек, которого Криденс ожидал увидеть.  
  
Мистер Грейвз.  
  
— Вы… — он был так удивлён, что забыл даже поздороваться.  
  
— Секундант мистера Скамандера. Добрый день, Криденс.  
  
— Грейвз друг моего брата, и у него выходной, поэтому я попросил его. Но… — Ньют озабоченно нахмурился, глядя на Куини, расстелившую клетчатое покрывало под деревом. — Это значит, что если мы с тобой выйдем из строя, Куини придётся сражаться с ним.  
  
Куини помахала ему.  
  
— Мы с Тиной были в дуэльном клубе Ильверморни, у меня хорошо получалось! Однажды мы выиграли кубок. Кто-нибудь хочет домашний лимонад?  
  
— Я уже сражён. — Грейвз сел рядом с ней и левитировал в лимонад соломинку. — Вы окажете мне честь, Куини.  
  
— О, ну не стоит. Вы говорите с почти помолвленной девушкой, сэр. Сэндвич?  
  
Криденс отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этой идиллии. Он чувствовал себя одиноким и покинутым среди людей, которые не терзались так, как он, и непринуждённо говорили друг с другом, совершенно не чувствуя себя глупо.  
  
Ньют вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Не обращай на них внимания. Начнём? До трёх попаданий или до первого обездвиживания.  
  
Они встретились на середине широкой, но заросшей парковой аллеи, одновременно вскинули палочки к лицу, так же одновременно опустили их, со свистом рассекая воздух.   
  
Они поклонились низко, словно последний раз пытаясь убедить друг друга в своей любви и уважении, дать время передумать.   
  
Но никто не передумал. Последний раз взглянув друг другу в глаза они отвернулись и разошлись на десять шагов.  
  
Ньют стоял напружинившись, и держал палочку, как держат нож в подворотне. Криденс, учившийся по книжке, скопировал среднюю стойку, «позицию фехтовальщика», даже не понимая, удобна ли она ему. Он смог заблокировать первое «Флиппендо», но замешкался с атакой, потому что смотреть Ньюту в глаза и произносить заклинание, которое собьёт его с ног, причинит ему боль, было невыносимо.   
  
Но он смог. Это был всего лишь «Ступефай», Ньют легко увернулся и выставил палочку, защищаясь, но так и не успел атаковать. Тина вдруг аппарировала между ними, растрёпанная, сердитая и с пятнышком кетчупа на щеке.  
  
— Вы! — у неё не хватало слов, лицо раскраснелось, грудь возмущённо приподнималась и опускалась под белой блузкой. — Что вы тут устроили?!  
  
— Дуэль. — Ньют с облегчением убрал палочку. — Куини тебе рассказала?  
  
— Оставила записку. Она же моя сестра! А вам должно быть стыдно! И вам, мистер Грейвз!  
  
— Неужели? — осведомился Грейвз. — Почему?  
  
— Потому что вы поощряете их глупое поведение! — Она снова обернулась к Ньюту и Криденсу, невольно вставшим плечом к плечу, как провинившиеся дети. — Делить меня как… как игрушку! Чья это была дурацкая идея?!  
  
Криденс молчал. Он не мог произнести не слова, огрызки фраз даже в его голове звучали жалко, пошло.  
  
— Моя… — наконец выдавил он. — Прости меня…  
  
Тина немного смягчилась. Но лишь немного.  
  
— Не вздумай так больше делать. Ты мог бы просто спросить у меня. — Она вздохнула. — Ты мне нравишься, Криденс, но не в этом смысле. Ты очень милый и красивый, мы… мы найдём для тебя девушку, пожалуйста, не переживай. Нельзя ведь влюбляться во всех, кто хорошо с тобой обошёлся, это ранит тебя ещё сильнее. А ты, Ньют…  
  
Ньют смущённо откашлялся.  
  
— Я подозревал. После нашего прощания в порту, это было так очевидно…  
  
— …ты просто ужасно себя повёл! Ты должен был объяснить Криденсу что эта дуэль ничего не решит! И… я думала что ты уважаешь меня и мой выбор.  
  
— Чувства Криденса я уважаю тоже, — тихо проговорил он. Криденс не смог даже обрадоваться этому, он готов был провалиться под землю.  
  
— Глупые мальчишки, — чуть не плача бросила Тина и аппарировала.  
  
— О, Тини. — Куини вскочила, прижав руки к груди. — Ньют, пожалуйста, захвати корзину.  
  
Прежде, чем Ньют успел согласиться, она тоже исчезла.  
  
Мужчины остались одни.  
  


***

  
Они ели в мрачном молчании, жуя сосредоточенно и агрессивно. Мистер Грейвз задумчиво потягивал лимонад.  
  
— Почему… почему вы не отговорили Ньюта? — тихо спросил Криденс. — И меня… раз это такая плохая идея.   
  
Ему хотелось просто лечь на землю, закрыть глаза и умереть от стыда, ненависти к себе и обиды.  
  
— Я не считаю это плохой идеей, скорее легкомысленной, — отозвался Грейвз. — Во-первых, отношения нужно выяснять, а во-вторых, многим девицам это льстит.  
  
— Но не Тине, — вздохнул Ньют.  
  
— Об этом вы должны были подумать сами, я никогда не интересовался, какие ухаживания нравятся Голдштейн. Я пришёл не поддержать вас, а проследить за порядком, это всё-таки Центральный парк.  
  
— Вам просто нечем было заняться в выходной.  
  
Криденс слушал их рассеянно, все его мысли были заняты возвращением домой. Ему придётся вернуться и посмотреть Тине в глаза, зная, что всё кончено, и ничего хорошего больше не будет. От боли, от злости наворачивались слёзы. Он злился на себя, на Ньюта: как тот мог быть таким спокойным? Он тоже не победил. Никто не победил.  
  
Ньют подсел к нему и протянул стакан с лимонадом.  
  
— Честно говоря, я очень мало в этом понимаю. Но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. По крайней мере… по крайней мере, мы всё ещё друзья, верно?  
  
Криденс кивнул и нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на него, на его доброе, обеспокоенное лицо. Нашёл силы посмотреть на мистера Грейвза.  
  
— Почему я не смог понравиться Тине? Я… слишком стараюсь, да?  
  
— Немножко.  
  
— Да, слишком, — мистер Грейвз был безжалостен. — Ты высокий, красивый юноша с приятным голосом и вежливыми манерами. У тебя нет причин паниковать.  
  
— Согласен. Криденс, тревожиться — значит страдать дважды. Мне кажется, если ты сразу спросишь девушку и она сразу откажет, это сэкономит время. Но… я бы не стал спрашивать. Честно говоря, я никогда не спрашиваю, потому что примерно знаю ответ.  
  
— Да что такое с нынешним поколением? Криденс, Ньютон, вы оба мыслите как дети.  
  
— Я просто не понимаю, зачем терзаться дольше, чем нужно. Шишуге не рубят хвост по частям. Страдания от любви это вовсе не благородно, они переоценены.  
  
— Я надеюсь, женщинам ты этого не говоришь. Не вздумай брать с него пример, Криденс.  
  
— Вообще-то говорю, потому что…  
  
Криденс глубоко вздохнул, потеряв нить разговора, и с удовольствием почувствовал, что, оказывается, снова может дышать. Даже лимонад приобрёл вкус.   
  
Он сидел рядом с мистером Грейвзом, прислонившись к бугристому стволу старого платана, смотрел как Ньют пытается отобрать у Пикетта пирожное («ради Мерлина, зачем оно тебе, ты фотосинтезируешь!») и думал о том, что навсегда, навсегда потерял Тину… но под болью потери первой любви пряталось новое смутное чувство.   
  
Он нашёл что-то другое. Что-то важное.


End file.
